Felicity Smoak: A Top Dancer and A Goddamn Street Racer and Fighter!
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Felicity has a secret...her world involves isn't only Computers and helping Team Arrow. Oliver and Diggles know her nerd side but they don't know her real Felicity. Are they going to find out? Who else from Oliver's life share the same secret with Felicity? What is Felicity's secret? Read To Find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! This is my first Arrow Crossover fanfiction! I have seen a few episodes of Arrow but i apologise if i confusse you... This story was left in my computer and i wrote it one night i couldn't sleep so...here it is! I hope you like it!**_

_**Review and Enjoy!**_

_**Felicity Smoak: the top Street racer and goddamn dancer!**_

**Felicity POV**

YAY! It's the weekend and I got a call from my friend Sean Asa and asked me to join in Nationals….oops! I'm not just the IT girl I'm more than Oliver thinks. I'm a National Champion Dancer and Street Racer, yep! I wasn't all nerdy in High School. Well I was but it was a cover, at night I will kick the shity glasses I never really need and pull me blue eyes contacts out and the blonde wig and let my green eyes and honey blonde hair with black and red and pink high lights free.

Anyway tonight I have a flight to Miami so tomorrow I can practice the moves and then at Tuesday go to New York for Street Race and then I go to support my twin in his Street fighting. Yeah I used to Street Fight but I stopped because my beautiful face was going to look awful if I continued not that I forgot what I learnt no I didn't. And whatever Dig taught me I already knew.

Well Oliver knows only half of myself not all and that's good because he is over protective, yeah he is hot and all I kinda have a little crush on him but I will let it pass as always.

Right now I was going to Oliver's house just to say that I'm going out of the town for the week and that I will need a week off the whole vigilante thing. Oh! A little detail for Thea, she knows my secret because she is also a Street Racer, she kicked my butt once.

She really good and I'm planning to take her with me she will loved to race again.

I rang the doorbell and just for my luck Sara opened the door, what that bitch is she doing here?

But behind her was Thea and I knew that meant that Oliver is home and I wouldn't talk to Thea freely.

Thea must thought the same thing because she grab my hand and we ran upstairs to her mum's study which is near Oliver's room.

Thea: I got a text from Sean Asa is it true? Yeah the know each other they met in a racer the MOB had come to support me and that's how they met.

Me: Yeah! Are you in? For the sake of all times! Come on! We need Queen back in the street and dance floor!

Thea: Okay you got me, let me pack and we leave in a few minutes, when is you flight?

Me: In one hour and it's not full so book a ticket and we are good.

Then I left and as I opened the door Oliver opened his and we smiled at each other.

Me: Oliver I have to go out of town for the week okay?

Oliver: What happen?

Me: Oh! Family meeting. I really don't know the subject.

Then Thea text and said she booked the flight and that she is packing and she will meet me in the airport so Oliver don't get suspicious. She is smart. Then I answer to her that she has to bring the bag with her hand gun and then my attention snapped back to Oliver when he gave me the answer I never ever expect to hear.

Oliver: I would love to meet your family so me and Dig are coming. When do you leave?

Me: Tomorrow. Smooth!

Oliver: Okay.

Then I gave him a forced smile and left. I went to pack and then took a shower. Then took a cab to the airport and waited for Thea suddenly I saw her coming out of the cab with her Street Racing indemnity on. She had red and pink highlights. And clothes so tight that you thought they were second skin and made out of leather.

She smiled and hug me, yeah I had my Street racing indemnity on too.

Thea: Ready for Miami girl?

Me: It that a question? Of Course!

Thea: You and Sean? What is up?

Me: Oh! No! He is with Emily, you know the other rich girl of the group.

Thea: Oh! My God! Emily?! Good she is hot. Come on we lose the flight and then we should play hide and seek with my brother and his best friend.

Me: How do you know that? I asked as we walked inside the airport.

**Oliver POV**

Okay that's weird! I was Googling Felicity's name when i saw a girl who is a Street Racer and Dancer and then she used to Street Fighting. She had went to jail 12 times for breaking in and then 2 times for driving while she was drank! Then I clicked the photos and I saw two girls, one with honey blonde and crazy highlight and green eyes and the other looked a lot like my sister. Then I called Dig to asked him if he knew anything and he told me that it was a Dancing competition on Sunday in Miami and A Street Racing Competition on Tuesday in New York, great!

I booked tickets for tomorrow and then I went outside to get some water and then head to the garage to fix my motorbike. But as I opened the door I heard a Felicity's voice saying:

Felicity: One hour and it's not full so book a ticket and we are good.

Where did Thea thinks she is going?

As I had opened the door Felicity opened my mum's study's door and we smiled at each other.

Felicity: Oliver I have to go out of town for the week okay? Seriously? Coincidence? I don't think so.

Me: What happen? I pretend to be clueless, I really care for her but as friend nothing more and if she has a dangerous past as I read then she needs protection.

Felicity: Oh! Family meeting. I really don't know the subject. Really? She is good at lying!

Then her phone rang and she smiled at the text then she answered then her attention was back to me. I wonder if it was her boyfriend or something? Is she even dating?

Me: I would love to meet your family so me and Dig are coming. When do you leave?

Felicity: Tomorrow. SCORE!

Me: Okay.

Then she gave me a forced smile and she left. Why she gave me a forced smile? Did I did something wrong?

And with that I lost my good mood and went to pack my stuff. Then and idea flashed in my head! She was lying! She had told Thea that if she booked a flight for tonight they will be okay! Where is she taking my sister?

I decided to spy on my sister because I'm her big brother and I have to know when my sister is making dangerous and stupid decisions!

I saw Thea living the house with a big suitcase and a hood over her head! She was wearing leather pants and unusually high boots! Something is not right! She got inside a cab and left. I ran to my car and start following the cab I saw that it stopped in front of the airport. Then a Thea got out of the cab with complete another look! She was wearing a red tank top and a lot of necklaces, she wore and black leather sleeveless jacket and the same leather jeans and boots. Her hair were with red and pink high lights and her eyes were black not green!

Then I notice she ran and hug another girl that looked like Felicity in more rock and punk style! She wore a black T-Shirt that had FUCK THE BULLIES logo and black skinny jeans and leather jacket and high angle boots. Her hair were honey blonde with black and pink and some red high lights and green eyes. Wait a minute! They look like the girls in the photo!

I have to follow them!

I called Dig and he changed our flight, thank God we had pack our stuff so I went home and grab them and then gave Dig a ride to the airport and then we were boarded to the plane and ready to go. Behind us were those, girls or should I saw Thea and Felicity, they were talking.

Felicity: Are you going to compete? Compete to what?

Thea: Well, I have five years to do that so yeah I think I will kick your ass on the road. Are you going to Street Fight against your brother?

What, she has a brother?

Felicity: Which one? "Which one"?

Thea: Not the hot one the other. Your twin! Twin?

Felicity: No, because I taught him how so he knows my moves, maybe I will kick some ass but I don't know with who. WAIT! You said that Nathan is hot? EWWW! Hahaha!

Thea: What? He is great in bed. Trust me! WHAT?! I looked at Dig which was sitting next to me and he was shocked as me but he nodded the way that let me know not to make a scene right now.

Felicity: WHAT?! EWW! When?

Thea: After Sean was arrested, you know the time you did that flash mob in Emily's dad's party?

Felicity: No way! Are you coming to the Nationals? Nationals in what?

Thea: Which ones? Street Racing, Street Fighting or Dancing?

Felicity: All of them. WHAT?!

Thea: Yes, Oh! do you got your guns? GUNS? Why they need guns? Do they know how to use them? Are they in trouble?

Felicity: Yes, do you?

Thea: Yes. Oh! Do you remember that time you won Rachel Black and he pointed a gun at you? And his men kidnapped Emily and me?

Felicity: Don't reminded me. Then CIA and FBI came in and we found out that Alex is a spy.

Thea: Or that after they big fight we had they asked us to join them? What did you say?

Felicity: That I will contact them but never did because then I moved to Starling City because Nathan went back to Military and my twin to Chicago. But I always think their offer; I mean imagine if we said yes, what would happen?

Thea: Well we would be assistants, ruthless and cold blooded murders. I'm happy I didn't said yes, come on! I was thirteen and I had a depressed mum and a brother being sea lost.

Felicity: Correct. Now sleep because we have to practice our butts off.

Thea: Yeah. Sweet Dreams Blondie.

Felicity: HEY! Speak for yourself Speedy! HEY!

After that they stopped talking, how I didn't see that coming!

Dig booked us two rooms in a Hotel of Ocean Drive and then we fall asleep.

**Thea POV**

Ah! Miami! Home of my really self, not the noise teenager but the kick ass racer and dancer and my best friend's hometown!

Me and Felicity were friends since she started working in my mum's company but before that I knew her really well from the racing, but we weren't close, but when she moved here we became best friends. When I was fourteen and her big brother was eighteen we were dating more like bed buddies but who cares, he wasn't dating anyone else so let's consider it dating, after three years we were officially a couple and we still are, now he is 23 and I'm 16 he is in Military I'm in school. We love each other so don't judge our age difference!

I guess if Oliver learn our secret lives and my love we would be so busted, I bet Felicity will lose her job and I would get kicked out but we already are milliners from the racing and street fighting so we don't have a problem if something like that happen. If that happens I moving to the house I bought in Miami last year and I and Felicity will be roommates!

Thinking of the life I might have with Felicity and Nathan put a huge grin in my face and I fell asleep.

I got awake by Felicity shaking me.

Felicity: Are you kidding me, I'm trying to awake you the past half hour!

Me: No, I'm not I was just tired so are we there yet?

Felicity: In one hour. I woke up because you had a phone call. She smirked I knew it was Nathan.

I took the phone and said: Hello? Is that the famous Nathan Smoak finally remembered his girlfriend?

Nathan: Sorry, babe I was in Iraq and you know.

Me: I know babe it was a joke. How are you holding up?

Nathan: I'm fighting, it's hard I saw some awful things and did.

Me: Oh! Baby don't beat yourself up, it's not your fault. You and Oliver had a lot in common you both beat yourselves up for things you were made to do. Whatever happened it's in the past. Take a deep breath and try to stay positive. We are here to help you. We all are so you are not alone.

Nathan: Thank you baby, you are my gold! I'll try. So how is my little sis?

Me: Crushing on my brother. I said and glance at Felicity and the stick my tone out to her reaction of sour face.

Nathan: Ah! Can I ask you something?

Me: Yes.

Nathan: Will you….accept me as your dance partner?

For a moment my heart flew out of my chest, was he going to ask the "Are you going to marry me" from the phone but thank God he asked me about the dance. Not that I don't want to marry him it's just he just came back from Iraq and I'm still in school. And that I'm in a plane and I can't kiss him after I say "Yes".

Me: Of course, babe. I miss you!

Nathan: I miss you so much you can't imagine what I've been through when I wasn't next you! WOW! Cliché much!

We laughed and then we said our goodbyes then Felicity and me just start teasing each other about our boys.

Oh! Yeah she used to date Paul Mark, more like it Pole Mark he was so cold that he gave me a froze bite every time I saw him.

**Oliver POV**

I woke up by the most awful dream ever! My sister calling someone "babe"!

Then I heard her conversation on the phone:

Thea: Hello? Is that the famous Nathan Smoak finally remembered his girlfriend? WHAT?

Thea: I know babe it was a joke. How are you holding up?

NOOOOOO! MY NIGHTMARE CAME TRUE! MY BABY SISTER IS DATING A GUY AND I DON'T KNOW THAT! Why he has to hold up? Is he ill? Is he going to die and leave my sis heartbroken?

Thea: Oh! Baby don't beat yourself up, it's not your fault. You and Oliver had a lot in common you both beat yourselves up for things you were made to do. Whatever happened it's in the past. Take a deep breath and try to stay positive. We are here to help you. We all are so you are not alone.

What does he know about me? What is his story?

Thea: Crushing on my brother. Is this Felicity's brother? Does Felicity has crush on me!?

Thea: Yes. Why is she so nervous?

For a moment I thought the world stopped, how long are they together? How old is he?

Thea: Of course, babe. I miss you!

WOW! My sister has a boyfriend?!

Now I totally I'm going to follow them around!

**Time Skip: MOB's "lair" (Still Oliver's POV)**

I follow them all the way where is that I guess is their first stop.

When Felicity and Thea stepped in a guy came out of the group that was dancing and said:

Guy: And this is our National Champions! I guess guys you remember Thea Queen known as Queen in Street Racing and Fighting and as Ms. T. in MOB and as the thirteen years old girl who kick one guy of Russian Mafia's Assistant's ass. And our very own Felicity Smoak is known as Miss Smoke in Street Racing and Fighting and as Felly in MOB.

Street Racing and fighting? Russia Mafia? What my sister is into?!

Thea: Well hello guys! Good to be back and thanks for the introduction and welcome speech, Sean.

Guy: Well I'm the leader. Suddenly a girl's voice echoed in the back of the room or call it whatever.

Girl: Co- leader babe! OMG! Felly! Ms. T.! She ran and hug them then a guy came and kiss my sister on both of her cheeks, weird, and then hug her again.

Suddenly my sister started doing some signs with her hands and I figured he has to be deaf. I didn't knew SLA?

Guy: Well we can put the song again so we can go to the Nationals?

Then a song start that I remember my sister being obsessed with a few months ago it was by Lizi Kay- Do You Like What You See.

In front of them was Felicity and she start dancing like she owned the dance floor!

Who is she? Is she the girl I love? Or someone who lied to me? Why my sister is lying to me?

_**So? What do you think? Should i continue it if yes what do you want to happen next? Review and tell me!**_

_**Check out my other stories too!**_

_**See ya!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello!__ I'm back but i'm not rocking the club...i have major writter's blocks...and school starts in 12 days and i'm freaking my pants out! I don't want to go to school!_**

**_Shoutouts for chapter 1:_**

**_Kim: Thank you! And i'll try to make it good!_**

**_Guest: Thank You i hope you are satisfied with this chapter._**

**_Elyana Hussain: Thank You! Enjoy this chapter!_**

**_JoS11235: Thank You! I will...try._**

**_Hally2: Thank you! And i'll try my best!_**

**_Elyana Hussain: Well i updated! _**

**_I don't know when i'm going to update other stories...since my programme is weird six hours of lessons of Maths, Physics, Chemistry everyday..plus school! And on some days i would have plus two hours of Ancient Greek and on weekends i would have 3 hours each day of English...plus homework and Theater Class and probably (i hope so) Gym or dance! All that for a whole school year! So i don't know when i'm going to upload again...sorry!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

_**Felicity Smoak: the top Street racer and goddamn dancer!**_

_**Chapter 02: Latino?**_

**Felicity POV**

Oh! God! This day can't get more fun! I'M DANCING SINCE 8 AM IN THE MORNING! This is perfect! Now me and my brothers and some friends are going to the Latino it's a café bar that puts only Latin music or Latin artists and has the best wine!

Nathan: Hey Felly! Can I ask you something? He whispered in my ear.

I nodded and he asked me if I knew the guys were in the other side of the crowd that was dancing, he haven't used other people we know everyone in here. When I looked I almost had a heart attack…it was Oliver and Diggles!

Me: My boss and his bodyguard! I whispered/ yelled in his ear. He didn't knew I was friends with them.

Suddenly Eddy asked me if I wanted to dance because he knew that the song was my favourite! Nathan took the chance to ask Thea to dance. I want to see his face when he sees his sister dancing like a pro at Salsa thanks to me!

Eddy lead me to the dance floor and slipped his hand to my waist and I put mine to his shoulder and we start moving our hips and legs in the rhythm of Alabina- Ya Mama Ya Mama one of my favourite songs of all times!

As we were circling the dance floor I got a glance of Thea and Nathan and they were dancing and laughing. Then I glance at Oliver and Diggs. Diggs was shocked and he was shaking his head in disbelief and Oliver…was tensed and he was staring at me so when we locked our gaze I could see that his eyes were filled with jealousy. Wait is he jealous of Eddy? Well that would be fun.

Suddenly I was twirling and I fell one my brother's embrace and then I notice Thea was dancing with Eddy. So I start dancing with him. We had so much fun and I remembered the times he was teaching me how to dance in the same café…that's why I love this place it holds my childhood memories. Here I went my first dates with Hunter Rodriguez and here I had my first fight with a girl named Felicia Lopez she was the School's bitch.

The song stopped and everyone clapped then I glanced around me and I notice we were only to couples on the dance floor.

Thea: Gracias! She bowed and she then got a rose from a little kid that gave it to her.

Suddenly the type of music changed complete and put Freddy Chingaz - Latino Go Dumb which means Thea won't stop dancing till they stop putting that song on. Which means Oliver will get a heart attack if he sees her how she dances.

Thea: Damn! Come on guys! She ran to the dance floor and screamed:

Thea: Dance Off! Suddenly a group of people that looked like bikers came forth there it was my time to have a heart attack….Federico Sorrento and his friends. I used to race them and I had win them a lot of times Thea had too.

Fred: What do we have here? Miss Smoke and Queen in Miami…what unpleasant surprise? He spatted. Sean put his hands on my and Thea's shoulders so we don't do a move that would start a fight.

Sean: So you are we dancing or not? He said as he tried to ease the tension.

Fred: Yes! What song Chicas? He turn to the girls and there I saw Felicia Lopez and her friends…that should be fun!

Felicia: What about….the song that plays right now? She said because she knew that the song will make Thea dance dirty.

Me: It's on Lopez! I said as I stepped in front of her.

Suddenly the music started and Federico's gave us the permission to start.

I start walking towards Federico and I start pushing his off the dance floor and he stumbled on Oliver's table when I see that I turned and left him there. And start dancing to the rhythm and soon I was joined from my dance mates.

Suddenly Felicia caught Sean and brought him in front of me and start dirty dancing towards him suddenly I see her glancing at Emily who was now shooting death glares to her. Then I notice Hunter from behind the table shooting glares to Felicia and I knew he was jealous and Emily probably saw it and she marched towards him and she whispered something to his ear and he agreed and start dirty dancing with him….oh uh! They try to put jealousy between us so they can put us down!

Suddenly Eddy went there and grabbed Sean and I went and did the same with Emily. Suddenly the music stopped and everyone was clapping and suddenly I went toward Felicia.

Me: Are you loco chica? What's your problem? I yelled to her while we danced.

Felicia: It's not my fault Sean is hot…. She smirked and licked her lips in seductive way.

Emily: He is mine, bitch! So take your hormonal dance group and leave! She shouted and then Sean came forth and slapped her and then spit on her.

Sean: That's for the dignity you don't have! He said and went to calm an really pissed of Emily….Good luck with that!

Hunter: I apologize for my teammates behalf. Nice to see you again Felicity. He smiled and then left. Hunter always was a peace maker and the only one trying to stop the popular kids from bullying the not so popular kids or nerds at school…I guess he still does. Good for him.

Eddy: Well that was….weird….come on Felly we should go back home tomorrow you and Thea have to practice your routines….you still rusty… He said laughing. And I hit his arm playfully suddenly I heard Thea.

Thea: OLIVER LEAVE ME ALONE OKAY? She shouted at him. I turned and so Nathan and Thea walking towards us and Thea looked pissed and Nathan hurt.

Oliver: HE IS TOO OLD FOR YOU THEA! He shouted at them angry and then looked at me and sighed angrily.

Me: I'll be right back. I said to them and they nodded Eddy gave me an encouragement shake on my shoulder and turn to follow Thea and my brother.

I marched towards an very angry looking Oliver, I placed my hand to his shoulder and prepared myself to try to hit me or something…and he did he tried to twist my wrist but grabbed his hand and twisted instead.

Oliver: WOW! Nice one now you can leave my hand. He said with a little struggle in his voice. But I knew otherwise…

Me: Not until you tell what the hell are you doing here? I said in a cold voice.

Oliver tried to look at me but I was behind him so he just talked to me.

Oliver: I'm having some fun as you can see. He said with a fake enthusiasm in his voice.

Me: Well I know you are lying…so why you said what you said to my brother and Thea? I asked and put a little pressure to his hand and he winced.

Oliver: I told her that the guy she is dating it's too old for her! He is 23 and she 16 for God's shakes Felicity! He doesn't love her..he only use her for sex! He will use her for her V card and then leave her!

When I heard that anger took over my body and flipped Oliver down and kicked him in the ribs, he was looking at me shocked and with hurt and confusion written all over his face.

Me: MY BROTHER NEVER USED THEA FOR SEX ONLY! AND DON'T WORRY HER V CARD IS ALREADY TAKEN! AND MY BROTHER RESPECTS WOMEN! HE DOESN'T PLAY WITH THEM LIKE YOU DO!

Oliver: Y…your brother? He said confused and he tried to stand up but I put my heels in his neck to keep him down.

Me: YES MY OLDER BROTHER! YOU JUDGE HIM YOU JUDGE ME! AND YOU DON'T KNOW ME THAT WELL OLIVER! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD PUT ME DOWN IN A FIGHT BUT LOOK AT YOU! MY BROTHER WAS THE ONE THAT RAISED US OKAY! HE NEVER EVER BROUGHT A WOMAN INSIDE THE HOUSE! NOT WHEN OUR PARENTS WERE ALIVE OR AFTER THEY GOT MURDERED! I yelled at him and then turned my back to him and left.

Oliver: Murdered? Why you didn't tell us? I thought you trust us! You know my story and Diggles', you never speak about your past, why? He said clearly with hurt in his voice.

That stopped me in my heels. I turn to him and said:

Me: Why did you want me to say huh? You want me to tell you that I have a twin and an older brother and when I was six our parents were outside and having a barbeque when suddenly a car came out of nowhere and shot them? Or when I was thirteen a guy from those who killed my parents found me and raped me? Because this is my past Oliver! I was crying now.

Oliver: R…raped? He asked me as he made a step towards me.

Me: Yeah…I bet you didn't expect that did you? I smirked sadly.

Oliver: I'm going to kill those bastards! He hissed and hugged me..but I step away from him.

Me: You don't have to. I killed them with my siblings…five years ago. I simple answered and left the empty café. Outside Alexandria, the shop's owner, smiled at me and then hugged me.

Alexandria: You did right and told him and kicked his ass, he has no right judging Thea and Nathan's relationship. You and your siblings are survivors and Thea is nothing like her half brother. She smiled and her white teeth shined and her tanned skin light. Her red hair that was curly in her waist moved with the movements that she did while outing the chairs on each other and cleaning the outside tables.

Me: How did you know about the parental? I asked in shock as I started helping her.

Alexandria: Thea called me first when she found out about it. She was so pissed she thought to come here and stay with me but I told her to stay and talk with her parents.

Alexandria was a 49 years old lady that I saw her as my second mother, she moved to our house when our parents died and taught Nathan how to take care of us then she got her child's custody back and she moved next door to us. But her child, Malice was a naughty girl and she did drug and other thinks so now she is in rehab.

Alexandria got the shop by Mr. Marcos he used to own the shop but Alexandria was his favourite employ and since he didn't had kids to leave the shop he left her to her and now she works her ass off to pay the rehab's bills.

After we finished the tables we walked inside to clean the inside side of the shop there I saw Oliver texting not caring that it was closing time.

Alexandria: Chico! We closed. She said in her Spanish accent of English.

Oliver looked at us and I saw that he was hurt. I did what I had to do I don't think second time of I what I did.

Oliver: Yes, sorry. He said as he picked his stuff and left. I watched him leave and then went and took the tip he left and gave it to Alexandria after I cleaned the table.

Alexandria: He likes you. And I love how you beat him. I guess all the Street Fighting did something good besides having to dial with gangs. She smirked and after that we did our job in silence.

**Oliver POV**

Who dares to put my girl through hell!? I can't believe that my sister is dating a guy who is at least 10 years older than her!

**Thea POV**

The next day went by in a blur after my fight with Oliver me and Nathan were more glued to the hip.

Nathan: Guys do you want to go watch a race after that rehearsal? He yelled at us behind his computer.

Felicity run to my side and hugged me and whispered to my ear:

Felicity: Diggles and Oliver asked to see our performance. She said heisted

Me: THAT'S CRAZY! NO! HELL NO! OLIVER WON'T STEP HIS SPOILED FOOT IN HERE! I yelled gaining questioning looks and glares.

Sean: What happened Thea? He sounded tired because yesterday stay up late because his niece was at the hospital and his sister wasn't able to leave her side.

Me: My brother wants to come and watch us dance…he will bring Digs too. I don't want them to. I whined.

Eddy: But it would be a good chance to show them what you can do…both of you. He said as he pointed at me and Felicity with his free hand because in the other one was holding a cup coffee.

Felicity: He is right…but which routine? I mean we have three of them! One is with the song from David Guetta to Where are the girls, then we have the one with Travis Barker ft yelawolf twista- Let's go and then it's the Little Mix- Move. Felicity pointed and everyone now was around me and Felicity.

Emily: I say Little Mix. She raised her hand and another five girls did the same thing.

Eddy: I say the Let's go. He raised his hand and other 12 people did the same thing.

Sean: How about to mixed them all together? He said and raised his hand and everyone cheered.

Felicity: Okay then…how we start?

Emily now rose up from her seat and came next to us and said with loud voice: We dance all the song of Little Mix and then we put the Let's go and then David Guetta's. What do you think? She asked she glanced at everyone who were looking at each other and whispering.

Lola (a dancer from the group): I say to go for it! Felicity call them!

_**So what do you think Oliver's thoughts and Diggles' would be for the dance? How Oliver is going to ask sorry from Felicity, Nathan and Thea?**_

_**Review and tell me!**_

_**Next update...unknown!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey! I updated after so many requests! I was kinda happy *evil smile* that you guys liked and like the story...i hope this chapter won't be a disapointment...i was late for all my updates was a problem i had with my family* (* means see at the end what is the problem).**_

_**Shoutout for Chapter 2:**_

_**Elyana Hussain: Your welcome for the shoutout! I loved the beat up scene too! I hope you still liked the story...this chapter i think it's a little rushed but i tried my best.**_

_**JoS11235: Thank you! I hope i don't dissapoint you with this one.**_

_** emity2712: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter!**_

_**enquirer808**__**: I updated and thank you for the PM you pushed me to finished it this day and not tomorrow...thank you!**_

_**Thank you for the reviews and the 10 favorites and the 18 follows! This chapter is dedicated to every single one of you! I hope i don't dissapoint anyone...**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Felicity Smoak: A Top Dancer and A Goddamn Street Racer and Fighter!** _

_**Chapter 3: Tango**_

**Felicity POV**

This afternoon we are having a performance only for Oliver and Diggles. But for now we are going to do a flash mob in a five star hotel in Ocean Drive for their Lunch meal. We are planning to dance tango.

Now we are all dressed in fancy clothes and sitting in different tables pretending to look through our catalogues. I glance around and I saw Emily and Sean in another table looking at me and Sean nodded, that means I start.

I was wearing a cream gown with golden details all over it and it started tight on top and after my hips was open and it was puffy princess dress that I would rip apart and then two pieces of black material would fall and I would be able to dance tango.

I stood up angrily up and exclaimed: ARE YOU BREAKING UP WITH ME, EDDY?

Eddy looked at me knowing that he had to act next.

Eddy: No, I don't…I just….He trailed of and music start playing the song was Raphael Lake &amp; Aaron Levy- We are golden.

Eddy came around the table and ripped the lower part of the dress and pressed his hand on my waist making me press against him, we start dancing and as I was twirling around I saw Emily with Sean and Thea with Nathan dancing to the song with us. Everyone was looking at us and taping the whole thing.

I felt amazing. This is me. Not the girl that Oliver thinks. I glanced again at Thea and I knew that Thea Queen is a dancer…she always meant to be. I think if we could have another life, her previous would have been growing up like me, playing in the same neighborhood as I did.

It was kinda depressing thinking it while I'm dancing but the music helps me a lot. We kept twirling around and dance tango when suddenly Eddie spanned me around and I came face to face with Oliver….HOLLY SHIT! But because I had to act like It was part of the plan but I was out of ideas! Malcolm Shane that was in another table taping the whole thing quickly stood up and caught me and start dancing like the chorography was planned and I left Oliver shocked standing in the entrance of the restaurant. Malcolm tried to bring me close to Eddie who was now dancing with another girl called Amber Ring and with one circle we were next to them.

Me: WHAT WAS THAT? I hissed at him in a low voice and Malcolm send me to Eddie's embrace and Amelia went to his.

Eddie: I mess it up, sorry! He hissed back and I just rolled my eyes and continue dancing, I nodded thankful to Malcolm and Amelia for saving the whole thing and we continue dance for 3 more minutes and that was. When we stopped we were applauded and taking pictures while we were smiling and a little girl come up to me and said:

Girl: My name is Sophia can you sign my napkin please? I watch all your video on YouTube! She said smiling and everyone crowed around her and said in sync "aww" and laughed at the girl blushing.

I took the pen and signed her napkin and then was Thea and Eddie and then Sean and the rest…needless to say we open the napkin and signed every inch of it. Then we took a picture with her and start walking out of the restaurant.

Eddie: Sorry guys! He said as he walked towards the van with a frown upon his face…aww I feel bad for him.

Thea: It's okay, we all messed up sometimes, right Felicity? She asked me as she nagged me in my sides and mouthed me to go apologize to him.

Me: Yes, I'm sorry I hissed at you but it was Oliver the one I fell on…it was just I got embarrassed. I said truthfully as I sat on my seat. The ride home was silent since most of us were asleep, I was anxious because I needed to practice my steps for the chorography that will perform in the Nationals tomorrow…WOW! Tomorrow….so soon! We will dance a remix from all the songs from The Saturdays and it's a lot of type dances and it's kinda hard because we would also change clothes in a few of them…

Me: What time is it? I asked suddenly stopping my own thoughts.

Sean: It's 14:20 pm why? He asked as we stopped in ANOTHER red light…what happened today we all get stopped in red lights…that's why most of us are sleeping now…they got bored.

Me: I need to practice with Thea. I said simply and looked at the window as Thea changed position and start snoring and drooling on my jacket's sleeve….great.

I wonder what Oliver is doing right now?

**Oliver POV**

Felicity and….her crew send us invitations to show us how good they are because I apparently don't know anything, about Thea's and Felicity's Miami life….

After I learned about Felicity's past and she kicked my ass….how on earth did she learnt to do that? Oh! what am I asking? I don't know nothing about her!

John though is the only one that has got is all too cool, like he suspect something.

Me: John, why you don't seem surprised about Felicity's past? I asked as he drove to a professional restaurant in Ocean Drive, I had told him last night what had happen.

John: Actually I had seen a car race with a few friends once in Colorado in 2009, and Felicity won first place with the name Smoke but she knows really well how to hide that indemnity. You have something in common. He confesed and at the end he chuckled as he looked at me from the mirror of the car at my shocked face after I heard that Felicity was Street Racer named Smoke…I heard that name in 2007 or 2006 I don't remember but it was sometime before the island, Tommy was talking about it.

Me: Smoke was Felicity? It was Tommy's favorite Street Racer! I remembered we went to see her once in Las Vegas! I exclaimed in shock. John only laughed at me.

Jerk!

It was in Tommy's birthday and we were in a casino called Monedecito and it was a girl that we were drinking together with her best friend and she had asked us what we will do later and when we said we didn't had plans they invite us to go with them to watch a car race.

John: Buddy! We are here, are you going to come out? John's voice knocked me out of the memory of the carefree self.

I got out of the car and we walked inside the reception and we waited for at least 12 minutes when suddenly a very familiar voice rang to my ears like music.

Felicity: ARE YOU BREAKING UP WITH ME, EDDY? She exclaimed angrily and looked at the guy who was looking at her with a smirk. He stood up and said:

Eddy guy: No, I don't…I just….He trailed of and music start playing, a music that was for tango…I guess.

Eddy guy came around the table and ripped the lower part of the dress and pressed his hand on my waist making her press against him, they start dancing and as she was twirling around I saw her glancing to another couple and then to Thea with Nathan dancing to the song with them. Everyone was looking at them and taping the whole thing. Where did Thea learnt to dance like that and how dare she dancing with that MUCH MUCH OLDER GUY? How this guy dare touch her? I was barerly holding myself together and going all caveman towards my sister and my Felicity…I mean Felicity…not that she is mine or anything.

They kept twirling around and dance tango when suddenly Eddie guy spanned Felicity around and she came face to face with me, she didn't look that happy to see me. Suddenly a guy stood for the table on my left and his named tag was written the name "Malcolm" that he was taping the whole thing quickly stood up and caught her and start dancing like it was planned and she left me shocked standing in the entrance of the restaurant. Malcolm guy brought her closer to Eddie guy who was now dancing with another girl and with one circle we were next to them.

She said something angrily to the Eddie guy and then the guy told her something that made her rolled her eyes and continue dancing, she nodded thankful to Malcolm and the other girl they continue dancing for 3 more minutes and that was. When they stopped they were applauded and taking pictures while they were smiling and a little girl come up to Felicity and said:

Girl: My name is Sophia can you sign my napkin please? I watch all your video on YouTube! She said smiling and everyone crowed around her and said in sync "aww" and laughed at the girl blushing.

She took the pen and signed her napkin and then was Thea and Eddie guy and then the leader of the group and the rest. Then we took a picture with her and start walking out of the restaurant. After the whole….what was that I don't know I was send to the table Felicity and Eddie guy were sitting in first place.

How Felicity agreed to wear something so short and where did she found the money for the dress and to make reservation here?

John: That was amazing! That Flash Mob was the best than the ones they do in New York. He said sighing after we sat down.

Flash Mob? They do similar things in New York?

Me: Flash Mob? I asked and stare dumbfounded at John.

John: Just laughed and shook his head and start explaining suddenly his phone ranged and said it was Felicity.

After a brief conversation he hung up and said: The will show us at 23:00 at the warehouse and he text me the address. **(A/N: Sorry but I'm changing the songs they would dance because they were too many and I couldn't make a chorography in my head so I'm putting the song Disco Love by The Saturdays in its Wideboys' Remix, you should go listen to it it's amazing!)**

I nodded and we start eating our food who was delicious or I might be really hungry.

_**At 23:00 pm in the Warehouse (John's POV):**_

We walked inside the warehouse and we came face to face with couches, computers, training mats, more couches, mini fridges, and cars…a lot of cars! Also there was sack for boxing….i wonder who use it.

Suddenly Felicity's voice rang through the warehouse: Take a seat and enjoy! She said with authority….nice! Can't wait to see his reaction!

I wasn't surprised when I learnt that Felicity was a dancer and ex Street Fighter…in training I could see the scars she had and her body scream "DANCER" I wonder why she didn't tell anything when me, Sara, Oliver were sharing stories about scars and stick to the lie about the scar in her mouth…really?

Suddenly the lights went out and we found ourselves sitting in one couch that we put to where we were standing. Music start playing.

Felicity came with rollers out of nowhere and start twirling with I think her name is Emily. The lights were like disco and the music seemed like the old good times.

When the singers said "We hear baby hit me one more time" they got rid of their skaters and start jumping around with one blink of the lights more people were behind them and start coping Felicity who was now, dancing to the beat swaying her hips and suddenly she got picked up by a African American guy and she was brought to the back of the team and she run and did, from what I count, three back flips and then another guy came up to her and start dancing, I think, Salsa then Thea joined them with Nathan. That continued for a little while and then their partners ripped the girl's skirt and stayed with tight leggings that ended above the knee and start dancing like they were in 80's and soon the rest joined, some other guys danced break dance in front of them. And the finished when everyone stopped on their knees and they looked ready to take a picture like those in year books for classes or when some casts from shows are all together.

I was speechless, they were amazing! I wonder if some of them are in Academy or something….

When the lights turned on I glanced at Oliver who was looking…rather amazed…and a little pissed when Thea kissed Nathan passionately and everyone wolf whistle and when the guy who was dancing with her, the African American one, hugged her and picked her up and start twirling her around and she had her hands locked around his neck and she was laughing and yelling to let her down.

When he did he gave her a kiss on the cheek and I think I heard Oliver growl, she turned to us and said:

Felicity: So? She said smirking and she had her hands on her hips.

We just stared at her. We were still trying to process what we had seen. Felicity doing back flips and dancing hip hop….

It's a shock. I wonder what Oliver thinks about this?

**Oliver POV**

Felicity did THREE FREAKING BACK FLIPS! How the hell did she do that but she couldn't handle Dig's or mine training?

Did she lied?

_**SO? I hope you liked it! Why do you think Felicity was complaining about the training? Tommy here is dead :( Sara though is alive! :)**_

_**What do you think? Review and tell me**_

_***the family problem was that last year i was verably and emotionally abused by my parents and i went into a depression and through the summer i tried to work things out after a few secret visits to a psycologist and now i'm still fighting not to think about suicide and my parents seem to calm down but i'm still afraid so updates will be slow in every story.**_

_**I made a facebook account fro my stories my name is Vaso Tzalachani add me if you want to be updated! Oh! Send also a message and tell me from where are you so i can know to accept your request!**_

_**Review and tell me what do you think!**_

_**See you!**_

_**-Vicky**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**HELLO! I AM ALIVE AND SUPER HAPPY! FOR TWO REASONS! ONE: FINALLY GOT INSPIRATION AND FINISHED THIS CHAPTER AND NOW I'M UPLOADING AND TWO THIS MORNING I LEARNT THAT I PASS MY LOWER ENGLISH CERTIFICATE EXAM, WITH 169/200 SCORE! YAY! NOW I'M ACTUALLY WAITING FOR MY MICHEGAN LOWER CERTIFICATE RESUTS! WISH ME LUCK! BUT ONE WHOLE YEAR OF STUDYING DIDN'T WENT WASTED!**_

_**ANYWAY! SHOUTOUT FOR CHAPTER 3:**_

_**Elyana Hussain: Thank you for reviewing and i hope you also like this chapter. I also would like if you try to share my story with friends so i can get more views...thank you! i hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**_

_**Guys, i would like for those who are still reading the story to share it with your friends in order to get more seen, i will be thankful if you do it!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Felicity Smoak: the top Street racer and goddamn dancer!**_

**Felicity POV**

It was ten in the morning and I was up from 5 am and I had gone over the dance routines for the show.

Me and Eddie we dance as a couple with Thea and Nathan and Sean and Emily the song "Jump The Gun" by Halestorm for the first round who is a dance off for couples and I was waiting for the guys to come to take me with the van. About the second round who is a dance off for crews, we were dancing the song "Revolution" by Diplo in SEAN&amp;BOBO REMIX. As for the third and final dance off will be the song "Bad Blood" by Taylor Swift as the we will be judge by the last one for the final decision.

The round for the boys was cut off due to the time limit we had the warehouse. After that it was a concert there.

I looked at my phone and I saw a "Good Luck" message from John and I smiled as I took my duffel bag and walked to the van that was waiting for me and my team to take us to the arena/warehouse.

Last night after the dance we showed my friends, Oliver was so angry that stormed off without a word while John was stayed all night as we celebrate it. I don't have time to be angry at him right now. Tomorrow I'm going to race with cars and I need to be peaceful if I want to win Star Racer who is also known as Ben King. Also the day after the race I'm flying back to Miami from New York where the race is to cheer for Brian, my twin brother in his Street Fighting Contest.

"Hey! Wait up!" A voice I waited till Wednesday to hear yelled from the distance.

"Yo! Brian! My man!" Sean yelled as they bro hugged and then he hugged Nathan and then me.

Brian had blond hair but in a buzz cut and he got one green eye and one blue…no he doesn't use contacts he was born this way. When we were younger and he used to have shoulder length hair we always got mixed up by family friends but our parents could tell us apart from the eyes and later from the body parts.

I used to be really a tomboy after I got raped and before. The period i got raped I had start dress in dresses and skirts but after that I felt more secure in pants, no shorts or any short clothing I wanted to be covered because I felt afraid.

I still remember that day:

_**It was night and I was at my friend's house, her name was Melinda and we were doing a project for Mr. Jerkins class. I hated biology aka Mr. Jerkins class.**_

_**I felt that someone was watching me so when I turned around I was hit with something metallic and fell down. The person had covered face and he start dragging me to the alley that was next to my house. Oh! God!**_

_**He then ripped my clothes off and start touching me…I screamed and screamed but he didn't stopped I kicked him in the balls but he only punched me in the face and then took out a knife and stabbed me in the shoulder, I whimpered.**_

_**While I looked around to see something that could help me but my eyes were blurry and I couldn't see or move…he kept touching me…**_

_**Suddenly I saw a person running towards us and raised a gun and shot him in the head…I yelled and glued myself to the wall…all over me was his blood and mine mixed all over me. I cried and screamed and pleaded for him not to touch me and when I looked to the man I saw it was Nathan, my brother. I stood up and covered myself and he hugged me. As I took off the mask he was wearing I saw that he was the guy that was hanging out of the window and shot my parents a few years back.**_

_**I broke down and my brother called the cops. After that I don't remember anything else.**_

People still think those scars I have on me are from knife fights while Street fighting but they are wrong they are from _him_.

This is my punishment for not taking Mrs. Hathaway's, Melinda's mum, offer that night to return me home. He left me a souvenir so I can't forget him or what he did to me! EVER!

I was shaken off my thoughts by Brian's clapping hands in front of my face.

"Hey, sis! What got you so angry?" He asked me smiling.

"Nothing, just Oliver's behavior." I told him and smiled at him. I know I lied to him but I can't guilt trip him right now.

Brian should have been with me but he was at his girlfriend's house when I got raped and when I woke up in the hospital he told the cops to arrest him because he was a bad brother.

The cops laughed at his statement and explained to him that it was not his fault but he still thinks that it was.

After that Nathan decided to train us with self-defense and soon he told us that he was Street Fighting and that's where the money we were living off came from. Then we settle a no-lying policy in the house and soon we follow his footsteps in Street Fighting.

At the ride to the Arena we catch up with Brian and laughed at his jokes and then Sean told us about his niece that was out of the hospital and his sister was relieved and she was planning to be here to watch us.

Suddenly my phone ranged and it was Oliver's ID on the screen. I got out of the van and walked further away from it motioning that I got a call to my crew.

"What is that you want, Oliver?" I asked sighing. Why he called now? To upset me and screw up the whole competition?

"Why you lied to us, to me?" I heard his drunk voice…okay…he is here to upset me.

"Because some secrets are better to be left alone, you should have known that better than anyone. Look I'm not going to apologize for hiding something like this because is MY LIFE MY CHOICE and Thea never told you because YOU never sat down to REALLY talk to her! Nathan just return from Iraq and he needs help with dealing with his emotions and Thea is pretty good at it also Nathan told me he is going to marry Thea soon because they've been through hell and back together. Now I got to go because I have a competition in one hour, I need to get ready. Call John, he will be here to support me if you want to come too you better get sober and drinking won't help." I told him quickly and hang up on him without waiting for his response.

I walked inside the arena and I was greeted by other dancers and crews with whom I fought or work with throughout the years.

Suddenly I was hugged by Muse while everyone else was grinning like a mad people.

"Hey Muse! You can let go now…" I said a little uncomfortable.

Everyone laughed at us but I didn't care that actually cheered me up and got me stoked for the competition.

**Oliver POV  
**After I saw Felicity getting happy between her team and Diggs I felt betrayed and angry…why wouldn't she told me that she is a dancer?

Why she didn't tell me and John or Sara or Roy about her life?

My phone ranged as I walked inside the car and drove away to my hotel room. Once I walked inside the room and sat on the bed and took my laptop and went on YouTube and typed "_**Felicity Smoak and Thea Queen" **_ and hit the enter bottom.

I gasped in shock with what was the first thing that came up was a video with Felicity and Thea dancing only in Track Team sport's bra and high waisted shorts.

The looked to be in a Gymnastics Gym and both of them looked young, Thea must be around fifteen and Felicity nineteen or something.

They looked at each other and they start move their bodies to the rhythm of Selena Gomez's "Star Dance" .

Raised their legs as they turns and after a bounce in the air with their legs open and fell to their knees and post as they twirl on the floor got up and danced again on the toes of their feet and waved their hands gently to music, and sometimes they had over their heads or opposite their breasts in circles and twirled around. After they took time and did a pirouette with legs apart as they were airborne and when the music was lowered they did the same choreographer again and pirouette and at the end of the song they twirled one last time after that they stopped and fell to the floor with their heads looking at the floor as the song came to an end.

I was left starring the screen in shock. Thea and Felicity were really good almost like professionals!

That moment I decided that I had to sober up and go see the competition. I stood up and went to take a cup of black coffee and called Digs who was on his way to the hotel to change and go to the competition. Diggs had his aunt's daughter here in Miami and he stopped by her to catch up.

Soon I was sober and ready, I was dressed in a white V-neck shirt and black jeans and snickers…that's good right?

Then Diggs walked into my room and he was dressed in a black V-neck and blue jeans and black snickers that I had given to him on Christmas.

"Ready? We have half hour before they start." Diggs said and I nodded at him.

Once we arrived we saw that the whole thing was in a warehouse and it was packed with people and crews!

I spotted Felicity who was holding a flash driver and gave it to the DJ who smiled at her and she smiled back. Jealousy took over me but I tried not to think about it much because it was pointless she didn't even knew the guy!

Suddenly a voice was heard from somewhere and the center of the warehouse light up and we saw a guy around 1.89 tall and he looked Latino.

"YO! YO! WELCOME EVERYONE! THIS IS THE NATIONAL CHAMPIONSHIP OF DANCING! AND WE OPEN IT WITH HOMETOWNS CELEBRITES! THE MOB!" He yelled in his microphone causing all the people around me to cheer and applaud or boo at what he said.

But suddenly everything went silent and the guy looked behind him where Felicity's crew was and they were talking heatedly and looked worried.

At some point Felicity walked up to the Latino guy and I had hard time to keep my eyes to her face instead of checking out what she was wearing.

"Hello, everyone! We have a problem…someone stole our hard driver with all the songs so we need a little time to sort things out till then the DJ will entertain you with music and you can dance!" She said with a nervous smile and everyone nodded their heads or said insults.

**Felicity POV**

After we catch up with Muse, we went backstage to dress with the chosen clothes for the opening dance which would be the first round with the song "Jump The Gun" by Halestorm.

Once I was dressed I took the flash driver I had in my wallet with all the songs in it and walked up to the DJ which was my cousin Ash but as I was walking I bumped into someone and my flash driver fell off my hand and the guy I bumped into was already on his knees to retrieve it. When he looked at me I hold my breath!

"Hi! I'm Liam Newman. You are?" He said with a smile and his green eyes shined. Liam was two heads taller than me and he had black hair and green eyes and he looked rather feet judging by his muscles.

"I'm Felicity Smoak. I'm so sorry for bumping into you!" I said with a smile and he smiled as we shook hands and my whole body shivered in fear.

He gave me my flash driver and winked at me and said:

"When I see you again we will go for a coffee! Good Luck, Felicity!" He said and walked away.

I stood there frozen in place and my mind was racing faster than lighting.

Newman family! The guy that killed my parents was Rick Newman, Liam's dad! He was the head of Miami's Mafia and everyone was afraid of Rick till Nathan killed him…since no one knew how he died, no one after us and we lived in peace…now Liam is here…oh! SHIT!

Is he here to kill me and my brothers? Does he know?

I shook my head and all those thoughts went in the back of my head and I walked up to Ash who saw the entire thing and smiled sympathetically and I smiled at him in answer that everything will be alright.

I gave him the flash driver but once Ash plugged it in the files were all gone! Then scenes of the meeting with Liam came into mind and I was so angry at him!

What did we ever did to him and his family? His father killed MY family and I killed him. Blood for blood.

"Lissy? I'm sorry but without songs you can't compete!" Ash said in sadness.

I looked at him for a second and I decided to let my crew know what has happened.

As I pushed through crowds and crowds I manage to locate my crew and when they saw my worried and angry face got serious.

"Liam Newman, Rick's son is here and he somehow distract me by introducing his "oh-so-charming" self to me and then switched my flash driver with an empty one! We are screwed!" I told them flat out and they all looked at me shocked. Nathan and Brian with Thea looked scared and angry while the rest of the crew looked sad and worried.

"I'm going to kill that bastard!" Nathan growled and Thea hold his shoulder in order to calm him down.

"Don't worry! Once we are done here I'm paying him a visit." I said with dead serious voice.

"We need a backup plan!" Sean voiced in thoughts and Emily nodded also in thoughts.

For five minutes no one talked all of us were thinking when suddenly Diego, the warehouse's owner, walked up to the fixed stage to introduce us!

We are late!

"Balls!" Eddie murmur and I glare at him but he flipped me off.

"YO! YO! WELCOME EVERYONE! THIS IS THE NATIONAL CHAMPIONSHIP OF DANCING! AND WE OPEN IT WITH HOMETOWNS CELEBRITES! THE MOB!" Diego yelled in his microphone causing all the people in front of us to cheer and applaud or boo at what he said.

When the light spot us we were all so nervous of what we had to say when Brian's face light up!

"I have an idea! But I'll need some time! Can you buy me some, Felicity?" He asked with a smirk. I looked at him and then the crowd that was looking at us and Diego who was confused.

Here it goes nothing…I sighed and walked up on the stage and smiled tightly to Diego and took the microphone form him and he step back.

"Hello, everyone! We have a problem…someone stole our hard driver with all the songs so we need a little time to sort things out till then the DJ will entertain you with music and you can dance!" I said with a nervous smile and everyone nodded their heads or said insults.

When I walked off stage I saw Ash doing thumbs up at me and soon he started playing songs.

As I was walking through the crowd people were shooting daggers or sad look like they pitied me. I ignore them all.

"Tell me, Brian, you have a plan because I feel like I'm in High School again!" I sighed and took a beer that Eddie was drinking and gulped form it as Eddie swore at me.

"Guys I have seen about all you possible routines that you wanted to take in competitions and you didn't…how about choose three out of them? I have my laptop with me and I have a backup driver that Eddie loaded all the songs and videos with the routines. What do you think?" Brian said as he typed away in his laptop and then turn it to us and show us all the files with videos and songs he had.

We exchange looks with all of them and smiled at Sean's confident face.

"We will do it!" Sean said and we cheer.

"Wait! Guys! What about the clothes?" Lara McQueen asked. Lara was a member of our crew and she was head of our clothing and an amazing dancer!

"I can help with that!" Thea said and she smirked at Emily who smirk too and they both left to go to the van.

All confused we went back to chose songs to dance too and refresh our memory in the routines.

About twenty minutes later the girls came back and we had chosen three songs and routines.

The girls came with boxes and bags I didn't knew we had packed.

"So! Me and Emily had went shopping with Lara for the material you all now wearing and we found some cool stuff and we bought them for the show…these are the remains of the materials. They are enough to make twenty more costumes and if we make a mistake counting we can rip material from the ones you are guys wearing." Thea said with a big smiled and Nathan kissed her and told her how genius she was.

"So which songs guys did you chose?" Emily asked with a smile and Lara was on her tablet going through some sketch she had from ideas for costumes with Thea and Mara, another girl of the crew.

"We choose, for the couples song; Darin feat Jay Sean- Step Up , you remember the routine, right? And for the first dance off with the crews we chose the song This is the life by My Name Is Kay and for the second crew dance off we chose Yung Joc's Hear Me Coming! Do you remember those routines?" Sean spoke and Brian put a little pit of the songs so the girls could hear.

We all nodded in response and Lara smiled and exclaimed.

"I found the perfect costumes! And we already have them ready…we need someone to go take them from Felicity's apartment which is twenty minutes drive." She said happy in the begging but her voice sadden at the end.

"Not if I take Ash's motorbike!" Brian said with a smiled and we all nodded.

As Brian past the songs in his flash driver her walked up to Ash and start talking, we all cheered when we saw Ash nodding and giving his keys to Brian.

"Lara, ready to go?" Brian winked at her as he came to us.

Brian and Lara were close when we were kids but soon drift apart. Brian went to college she went to fashion school and they both lost contact.

Lara nodded and they pushed through crowds. Everyone looked so relived but I was so nervous that my whole body wanted to explode!

I start pacing back and forth and fanning my hand for a cold wind and my mind was going back to Liam Newman…why now? What does he wants from my family? Does he want anything?

Am I paranoid? No, I don't think so…my life was taught me one thing. NO PEOPLE FROM YOU PAST COME BACK WITHOUT A PLAN TO KILL YOU OR HURT YOU!

Suddenly I fell on someone and I saw it was Nathan, he looked at me concerned.

"Want to talk about it?" He said and I nodded and lead the way out of the warehouse.

I felt a lot calmer when cold wind hit me.

"Okay, what's got you so warmed up? Is it Liam?" He asked with his hands in his waist.

I nodded and soon start rambling.

**Oliver POV**

I got bored after forty minutes of music and I stepped outside to get a fresh air….i was thinking how nervous Felicity would because of the whole songs disappearing.

Suddenly I heard a voice that I knew really well, Thea's boyfriend, Felicity's older brother…time to talk to him! I thought as I walked but stopped at my tracks when I saw him talking to Felicity.

"Okay, what's got you so warmed up? Is it Liam?" Nathan asked with his hands in his waist.

Felicity nodded and soon start pacing back and forth saying:

"Yes, it is Liam! I mean why be back after so long? Does he want to finish this whole vendetta? I mean his father killed out parents and you had to return the favor by killing Rick! But no one knew about it because Ash's mum cover it up as self defense by unknown savior…so no one knows about you shooting him in the head and saving me! Does he know about you killing his father and coming to get revenge? Does dad had something to do with the local Mafia and we stuck having contacts with the Newman family who are known as the leaders of Miami's Mafia?" Felicity rambled as she was moving back and forth.

Wait, what? Mafia? What does Felicity's family has to do with Mafia?

"Look, Felicity, dad was a cop we all know that, right? He might had come across Rick or any Drug Lords under his lead and arrested them. And we both know that Mafia families are like one big family…hurt one and you have them all in your ass. I killed Rick because I thought it was a blood for blood thing but then I found something in dad's notebook. You and Liam were playmates, so both of our families joked about you getting married to Liam once you grew up but our mum said it was not right. Rick and dad made an agreement. I won't force your daughter to marry my son if you do not arrest any of my loyal subjects. I guess dad went back to his agreement and here we are now. Liam is here, probably, to find about his father legacy. Let's hope he won't turn out to be as ruthless and a bastard as his father." Nathan spoke and I saw Felicity freeze in place.

What? So Felicity has a connection to Miami's mafia? What the hell?

"Wait, what? I DON'T FREAKING WANT TO MARRY LIAM! I DON'T EVEN KNOW THE DUDE!" Felicity exclaim at Nathan.

"Shhh! Felicity! You are not getting married to no one…actually that sound wrong….you are not getting married to Liam! You are not becoming Mafia Queen anytime soon! Okay? About the part getting married though…whoever will be I and Brian need to meet him first! And like him!" Nathan said as he put his hands in Felicity's shoulder and looked at her eyes.

"Okay. Now can we go inside to see if Brian and Lara are back? Oh! We tell Brian about dad's agreement as soon as we are done with the competitions, I don't want him loosing." Felicity said and they walked inside from the door behind them.

I was so shocked with what I had heard that I couldn't understand it! I can't let my sister get married to Nathan when they have connection to Mafia!

Why none of this came up to my search about Felicity? But judging by how she reacted she didn't knew about it…maybe I should give her some slack…should i?

_**So? What do you think? I hope you like it! What do you think will happen next? Will they manage to be ready on time? How will Brian react to this new found secret? Will Oliver tell Diggs about Felicity's connection to Miami's Mafia? What do you think of Brian? What do you think of Liam? Why do you guys think Liam is back to Miami?**_

_**Tell me in your reviews!**_

_**Check out my other stories in this site too, and review them if you want to!**_

_**Also check out my Wattpad account is called Vicky1599, go chech out my stories and comment of them!**_

_**See you!**_

_**-Vicky**_


End file.
